fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Characteristics/Renesmeé
Renesmeé Jane Klinken is the girlfriend of Wires. Ex-Girlfriend of Rhonda, a member of the Cyber Pirates, Renesmeé now has control over the Biotech factory district, renting out events in the abandoned buildings to get money. Renesmeé is part of the Cyberpunk subculture. Appearance Renesmeé has large cat like eyes with slit pupils and heavy bottom lashes. Her skin is dark and her hair is naturally black, however she dyes most of it neon shades of turquoise and blue. She wears her hair in two high pigtails tied up with blue and red cables tied into bows. She has various wires and cables clipped into her hair, giving it a fuller look. She has a painted teal triangle on her forehead and matching teal and blue ombré lipstick. She wears a pair of dark turquoise goggles on her forehead with biohazard symbols printed onto the lenses. Around her neck she wears some sort of technological choker or collar that is black with neon green lines on it. Her outfit consists of a blue-green ruffled skirt and black knee-high platform boots accompanied by fishnet stockings. She wears a tight blue corset laced with red wires rather than ribbon, over a french maid style top. She has various wires and bangles on her wrists and wears teal tape gloves up to her elbows. History Growing up in Biotech, Renesmeé was taught all about cyber technology and machines. By age 7 she was living alone in the streets of Biotech, hanging around the factory district. She met Rhonda at age 12 and began to date her at 14. By 16 Rhonda had joined a gang of Cyber Pirates, and manipulated Renesmeé to join her. Their relationship became toxic but Renesmeé stayed with Rhonda due to fear of abandonment. At 18 she was facing abuse from the other Cyber Pirates, mainly Ryan, Andrew, and Tiffany, Renesmeé began to retaliate. She uncovers the backgrounds of each of the Cyber Pirates, and teams up with their ex-districts to bring them down. Renesmeé eventually destroys the Cyber Pirates from the inside but has difficulty when faced with Rhonda due to the manipulation. Eventually Renesmeé succeeds and realizes she doesn't need Rhonda, and that she can look after herself evidently. Renesmeé returns to the Biotech factory district and becomes part of another underground gang, lead by Elektra. She is granted full control over the Factory District and starts renting out the buildings for money. When Elektra disappears she steps up to be the new boss but is overruled by a man who calls himself "Wires". By 19 Renesmeé had began a toxic relationship with Wires as she is easily manipulated. Renesmeé currently lives as Wires' girlfriend in his penthouse bought with drug money. He wants Renesmeé to help him sell Cocaine but she is reluctant. Character As a character, Renesmeé is an enigma, her basic personality is a loud and flamboyant hyperactive teenager with inner self confidence issues. Renesmeé's personal issues stem from mental stability problems, seeing things and hearing voices, possibly having some form of schizophrenia. When Chyna enters her office, they can find drawings on a wall that Renesmeé has drawn, featuring a figure pulling it's face apart, a creature with large empty eyes and long spindly fingers, and a strange spherical object with symbols drawn on it, around the drawing Renesmeé has written down the voices in her head, they are however unreadable and interacting with them results in a text box saying "The writing on the walls is to horrific to continue to read". Trivia *Originally, Renesmeé's colour pallet where shades of purple, pink, magenta and brown. *Renesmeé's page was moved into Characterisitcs, along with Harriet's page. Gallery renesmeemugshot.png|Renesmeé's Mugshot cyberpunk.png|Original Concept Art renesmeé.png|Renesmeé Category:Females Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Humans Category:Cassadony's Articles